maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air
This segment is a parody of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and District 9. This segment is from the episode Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air. thumb|300px|right|Original Video Plot An alien refugee gets relocated to live with his uncle and aunt in Bel-Air! References *E.T. *Vanity Fair *Invader Zim Characters *Anchorwoman *E.T. *Will Smith *Philip Banks *Vivian Banks *Geoffrey Barbara Butler *Carlton Banks Transcript Anchorwoman: 28 years ago an alien spacecraft appeared in the stars. E.T.: Phone home. Anchorwoman: Different alien. These aliens were stranded, E.T.: Mmhmm. Anchorwoman: Malnourished, E.T.: Aaah. Anchorwoman: And didn't have a limited edition collector glass. breaks E.T.: Oouch. Anchorwoman: Nicknamed prawns for their resemblance to shrimp. These aliens were placed in special zones and forced to take the only job suitable for malnourished creatures. Today, disgusted by the negative attention the prawn has brought to the city. Protesters has demanded the government relocate these prawn to a different area. ♪ Now this is a story you're gonna go what of how my life switch turned right side up and I'm gonna take a moment. Don't go nowhere to tell you how I became the Prawn of Bel-Air. In the southeastern hemisphere, you be amazed, is where we crashed down, where I spent my days. Eating outta cans 'cause I love that gruel. Shooting space guns; Man this stuff is cool. When a couple of guys, they were government men, said we'd be moving out to district 10. I put in one little fight and my mom got scared. She said, "I'm moving you across the world to live in Bel-Air." ♪ Will Smith: Yo, yo, I made it. Philip Banks: Look honey, someone threw up another shrimp in the lobby. Geoffrey Barbara Butler: You must be Master William. Will Smith: And you must be the president of the Penguin-look-alike club. Carlton Banks: Well if it isn't our new tenant, Will. My name is Carlton, but you can call me- Will Smith: The shortest man I've ever seen and they called me shrimp. Geoffrey Barbara Butler: Would you care for a beverage? Will Smith: Do aliens explore Uranus? Carlton Banks: I don't know, but they sure get mooned alot. laughs spit-take Carlton Banks: Ma, what, what's happening to my arm? Aaah!!! My arm look just like your's now. Will Smith: I guess that explains why I got kicked out of my last place. Carlton Banks: Why? Will Smith: They thought I was an arms dealer. Philip Banks: I'm not sure if this is the best place for you after all, Will. Carlton Banks: Wait, Dad. Do you how cool this arm is gonna make me look in school? I can learn a thing or two from this guy. Philip Banks: Well ok as long as he doesn't cause any trouble. Carlton Banks: Great! I'll help you carry your stuff to your room. Will Smith: Careful, that gun's loaded. Geoffrey Barbara Butler: That's odd; Barbeque shrimp is usually Wednesday’s lunch. Trivia *e.t is purple instead of brown. Category:TV parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Sitcom Parody Category:Music Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments